


#24

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [24]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts
Series: POETICAL SHIT [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/66056





	#24

The heart is a book

Jet black

full of hungry

empty pages


End file.
